Sing Me a Song
by PinkCatsy
Summary: There's a singing contest at school with a shopping spree at risk. When all the girls sign up, what happens this contest becomes about more than just a shopping spree?


**Disclaimer:**If only I owned Inuyasha and any of these songs…if only…

Sing Me A Song

Kagome glanced at the school bulletin board and saw the opportunity of a lifetime. She just had to sign up! She was the 60th girl to sign up for the school singing contest but she didn't care. She had to sign up. She had to win. That was her _favourite _store, she needed that 1000 shopping spree, more than Sango, Eriko, Kikyo, Ayame, Eri, Ayumi or any of the other girls that signed up. That store was her life.

Kikyo smirked, "I see you signed up, eh? Well you'll never beat me I have the voice of an angel."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know, I hear it every night when you're moaning out guys' names."

Kikyo snorted and turned away. Kikyo smiled, "I never heard you deny anything."

Sango sighed, "You signed up, too? So you're my competition."

Kagome laughed, "Not even, you're not even at my level."

"I will blow you both out of the water!" Eriko exclaimed and received some skeptical looks. "Honest?"

Inuyasha nodded, "She can sing. Really."

"We'll see," Sango replied, "We'll see."

At the first night of the competition, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Miroku and Yuki took their appropriate seats, front row center. And the show began. It started with Sango, she was in black leather pants and a fuchsia tank. She sang There You Go by P!nk.

_Please don't come around talking bout that you love me  
Cuz that love shit just ain't for me  
And I don't wanna hear that you adore me  
And I know that all you're doing is running your mind games  
Don't you know my game beats these games  
So your best bet is to be straight with me_

Miroku sat there blinking, "Is she talking about _me_?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to know? Hear the whole song first."

Bankotsu glared at both them, "Shut the hell up! I didn't come here to hear teatime with dumb and dumber. I came here to watch a bunch of bimbos make a fool of themselves."

_So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're begging me to stay_

_Chorus:  
There you go, looking pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talking bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talking bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go_

Inuyasha nearly laughed at loud, "Sounds like it's about you."

Miroku looked down at his popcorn sullenly, "Is that really how she feels about me?"

"Hey, Sir Chats-a-lot, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bankotsu shushed them again.

_Please don't come around talking bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you_

_So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take ya back  
Now what, whatcha think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay_

"Am I really that bad?" Miroku replied.

"Does this look like the set of Dr. Phil?" Bankotsu whispered harshly.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Miroku couldn't help but be frustrated at his friends' lack of concern.

_Repeat Chorus_

_Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missing my love, there you go_

_Repeat Chorus 3x_

_So there you go, there you go_

Sango walked off and then a bunch of other girls went. Then it was Kagome's turn and she came out in tight blue jeans and a black shirt that showed her cleavage. She sang Whenever, Wherever by Shakira.

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody  
_

Miroku lightly jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs and Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up, Miroku," he hushed. Then Bankotsu glared at both them and Miroku rolled his eyes.

_Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
_

_  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
_

_  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear  
_

Miroku grinned slyly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely growled, "There you go." And Miroku's smile fell right off.

"Do I have to rip your lips off before you shut it?" Bankotsu warned.

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains_

Miroku nearly burst out laughing at Inuyasha's tomato red blush.

"Could you guys…oh…I don't know…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bankotsu nearly screamed.

_  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river  
_

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet  
_

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
_

_Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear  
_

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again  
_

_Le ro lo le lo le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes  
_

Miroku nudged Inuyasha and both Inuyasha and Bankotsu whispered, "If you don't shut up, I'll kill you."

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
_

_Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel  
_

Then it was Ayame's turn. She had on an orange tube top and miniskirt. She sang Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

"It's so obvious that this is about Kouga, it's sad," Miroku commented.

"I don't see what you can't understand about shut the hell up. It's not that hard a concept," Bankotsu snarled.

_Chorus:_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

_Repeat Chorus_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.  
_

Then Kikyo stood in a red genie costume. Miroku was already raising his eyebrows and nudging Inuyasha before Kikyo even began to sing SOS (Rescue Me) by Rihanna.

_Intro_  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like… so real

_Verse 1_  
_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

Inuyasha blushed right through that entire section and Miroku could barely contain his laughter. Bankotsu could barely contain his fist.

_Chorus:_  
_SOS please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
SOS please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_Bridge:_  
_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Verse 2_  
_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
CD version: Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Video version: Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel  
_

_Chorus:_  
S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

_Bridge:_  
_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it  
_

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging  
_

_Chorus:_  
_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

Inuyasha blushed through that part too.

_Bridge:_  
_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it  
_

_Outro  
Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh  
_

Eriko came in wearing a flowing jade green gown. She had a passionate love ballad to belt. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

"This out to be good," Bankotsu remarked.

"It will be," Inuyasha replied.

"I doubt that," Miroku had no idea.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
_

"It's so…so…_beautiful_!" Miroku commented.

Bankotsu frowned, "If it's that beautiful, why are you still talking!"

"I told you," Inuyasha sighed between bites.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
_

Bankotsu turned to the source of soft sobs. "Oh my god, before you were talking and now…you're crying! Your death will be my fault."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're so…" Then he rolled his eyes again.

"It's so _beautiful_," Miroku kept sobbing.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

_There is some love that will not go away  
_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

While Eriko finished, Inuyasha could hear a soft sniffling beside him. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"Yes, how's it going with the one who _can _keep his mouth friggin shut!" Bankotsu sent a death glare at Miroku and received an apologetic shrug.

"Oh…yeah," Yuki hesitated.

Inuyasha sighed, "You're crying aren't you?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You're all pussies."

Yuki sniffled, "I've just got allergies!" Then he got up and sped away.

Shortly afterwards, the guys met up with the girls.

"Where's Yuki?" Eriko burst out.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, he said something about allergies then bailed."

Eriko's shoulders slumped, "Why'd he run away?"

"Obviously because he didn't want to be exposed as the pussy he really is," Bankotsu replied, not helping any.


End file.
